A need exists for an edge stabilization assembly that provides water diversion and prevents trenching at the lowest most position of the inclined surface for golf courses.
A further need exists for preventing erosion and deterioration caused by flooding on shorelines and playgrounds.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.